


(don't) hold back on us

by leilariddle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: The one in which Derek and Stiles are desperate in a car, and Peter is still a douche in a V-neck.





	(don't) hold back on us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but enjoy this filth.
> 
> No beta read. Feel free to tell me if there are spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Comments are always much appreciated.

The night is quiet as Peter drives on the deserted highway. The radio is now playing a soft rock tune, but he has the volume down to almost inaudible to human ears so he doesn't wake up his boyfriends. Stiles is asleep on the passenger seat, which is now reclined, and Derek is dead to the world lying across the backseat of Peter's Mercedes. It's an eight hour drive to Vegas, and Peter only had to stop once on a McDonald's drive through because Stiles insisted he could absolutely not do this without junk food in his belly.

It's been five hours since that, and if Peter has to be honest, he's counting the seconds until one of them wakes up, but preferably both of them. He's been practically dreaming about this moment, and jerking off to fantasies of it in the shower. Peter only has to bide his time, and he's known to be a very patient man.

The first to wake up is Derek. His nephew lets out a soft groan as his neck cracks due to the uncomfortable position he's been sleeping in, and takes out his phone to check the time. Peter watches his movements through the rear-view mirror, and sees Derek looking out of the window, not admiring the view but looking for something up ahead. Peter smirks but doesn't say a word, allowing Derek to keep thinking his uncle is focused on driving for a little while more. Peter hears him sit up and shift his hips on the seat, and he can smell just a twinge of nerves coming off of Derek.

After a couple of minutes, his nephew asks quietly, "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"How long until the next rest stop?"

Peter looks up to lock eyes with Derek through the rearview mirror, and sees his right leg bouncing fast. Peter's cock hardens in his pants, and he hopes Derek is too distracted by his need to piss to notice the smell of lust in the air.

"I don't know, really, but I don't think it's too far away."

Derek sighs. "Okay, just let me know when we get there if I fall asleep again."

"Sure."

Derek plays a game on his phone, undoubtedly to busy himself until they reach the rest stop, and Peter's smirk widens. If his nephew would've listened to his heartbeat, he would've known Peter was lying since they did pass a rest stop... an hour ago. And Google doesn't say there's going to be another one. It's no rest until Vegas, then, and that means Peter's plan will definitely go his way.

Forty-five minutes later, and Derek's bladder must be screaming at him to find a place to void itself soon. He taps Peter's shoulder, and whispers,

"Could you pull over, please? I have to piss."

Peter sighs in faked sympathy. "I'd love to, but I can't. It's risky, Derek, somebody could see you."

"Peter, I'm not kidding," he says. "Fuck, I don't think I can wait anymore."

"You can and you will. I'm not getting fined because of you and your pea-sized bladder." Then, to soften the blow, he adds as kindly as he can, "I'm sure it's not going to be much longer now, sweetheart."

Derek's watching him, his clear green eyes sparkling under the dim lights, and Peter flashes his red ones at him in a comforting way. His nephew just crosses his legs tightly. But then, Peter hears a rustling sound beside him and Stiles jerks awake, mumbling nonsense before he realizes he's not dreaming anymore.

"Hey, where are we now?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost leaving California. I think we have some three hours left, no more."

Stiles nods. "Cool." He reaches for the cup holder where there's a plastic cup halfway full of Coke. He takes a long sip, but then frowns. "Oh, shit."

"What?" asks Derek, and Peter can tell he's hanging on by a thread as he crosses and uncrosses his legs.

Stiles laughs nervously. "I think I drank too much Coke. I have to pee, like, badly."

Peter puts a hand on Stiles' cheek, but doesn't say anything just so Derek can't hear him lying. It's not a secret they all have a piss kink, just that they haven't acted upon it much yet. Peter has been paying attention to the signs for a while now, whenever one of them needs to go to the bathroom. It hadn't been easy at first to connect the dots, but once Peter did, it was a cakewalk. 

The first time Peter noticed something was going on, they were at the loft watching a movie. He doesn't really remember the exact details, since whenever they watch a movie Peter just cares more about cuddling up and scenting his boyfriends, but when it was over, Stiles had gotten up and casually told them he needed to pee, and proceeded to do so. Peter hadn't thought anything about it, but then his nose caught whiff of lust coming off Derek, who was watching Stiles disappear into the bathroom and a few seconds later they heard the sound of piss splashing into the toilet. Peter could see Derek's dick tenting up in his jeans, but he just thought his nephew was horny since they would be going to bed pretty soon for a few rounds of amazing sex.

However, a few weeks later, something similar had happened except it'd been Peter instead of Stiles needing to piss after a shopping trip. After they came back to the loft, Stiles had gone upstairs to put away some clothes Peter had bought him, and Derek sat on the couch. Peter had kept an ear on him to know what his nephew was doing, and chuckled as he heard Derek rub his dick through his pants while he was undoubtedly listening to Peter piss.

Peter, being the teaser and schemer he was, wanted to see how far he could push Derek before his nephew did something about it, so Peter started to hold in his piss for longer periods of time than he usually would, proclaiming his need whenever Derek was in hearing range, and even crossing and uncrossing his legs discreetly when he knew Derek was watching.

Peter knew his efforts were coming to fruition when Derek strode towards him once when Peter was coming out of the bathroom and grabbed his shirt, pushed him on the couch and gave him a mind-blowing blowjob.

Now Peter knows of another button to push for Derek to become a little wilder in bed, so then it had been Stiles' turn.

The boy, as with almost everything, had been a little harder to figure out for Peter. But the older wolf was up to the challenge, so after finding out some things Stiles liked in bed, whether it was him doing them or Peter and Derek doing them to him, by being extra attentive to the boy's scent, Peter wanted to know if a piss kink was something all three of them shared.

Peter knew he had to thread carefully since Stiles is too clever by half, and he could find out about Peter's plan and the wolf could be damn sure he was going to be called out on it. But Stiles never found out, although Peter got his chance to discover a few secrets of his a couple of months later. It'd been a lazy morning just the two of them since Derek had gone out for an early run. Peter and Stiles were just cuddling up under the warm sheets, when Peter thought it was the perfect moment to attack. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a blowjob for Stiles before it was time for the boy to go to work. Stiles' cock was limp when Peter took it in his mouth, circling the piss slit with his tongue, and felt Stiles squirm above him.

"Peter, wait," he had said, tugging gently at his hair to stop him. Peter had made a questioning sound around Stiles' cock. "I have to pee. I'll be right back, okay?"

Peter had been looking up at him, blue eyes glinting mischievously, when he grabbed the cock in his mouth by the base and barely pulled it out with a 'plop' to say, "Just let go, baby."

Stiles had made a surprised sound, but he hadn't needed to be convinced, not even to be told twice, before he was emptying his bladder down Peter's throat. The morning piss had been sharp and a deep amber color, so Peter now makes it a habit to force Stiles to drink several glasses of water every day. But the best thing was that inmediately after Stiles finished peeing, his cock had plumped up inside Peter's mouth, and Stiles' cum had tasted way better than his piss. The wolf wouldn't have thought watersports would do it for Stiles, but he doesn't complain.

For Peter, it's all about control.

He still remembers, even after all these years, how life had been like when he was in the hospital. He'd only gained consciousness three years after the fire, so the remaining three he'd been well aware of his surroundings, and the nurses coming in and out of his bedroom, but especially of his bodily needs. Healing cell by cell and being in a catatonic state hadn't been particularly gratifying experiences, so Peter had needed assistance in everything. He remembers the first time after he 'woke up' when he needed to piss, and he would never tell a soul about this unless he could kill them after, but he was sure that if he'd been human, he would've given himself an UTI for holding in so long. The whole situation had been embarrassing to say the least, but Peter had relished on the quasi-orgasmic feeling of letting go after so many hours. And he's always been about doing things that makes him feel good.

Half an hour later, and something's gotta give. Derek has resorted to squeezing the tip of his cock through his jeans, and Stiles has his button undone and his legs crossed painfully tight. Peter's cock is twitching inside his boxers, and he's sure Derek can smell his uncle's lust even as distracted as he is now. Peter just keeps on driving, eyes on the dark road, the warm breeze coming through the open window hitting his face.

Stiles, because _of course_ it's him, figures everything out first. "You're getting off on this."

Peter only has to smirk at him sideways to make Stiles groan, and mutter 'asshole' under his breath. Peter laughs, "It's not my fault you two are kinky bastards who haven't said a word to each other about this. I had to do something."

Derek scowls behind him. "Peter, it's not funny."

"It kind of is, actually," Peter replies, just because he can. "Look, if you both are _that_ desperate to pee, just do it and get your rocks off while you're at it."

Stiles half-groans, half-moans next to him. And bless his soul, he cranes his head to look at Derek. "He won't be stopping anytime soon."

Peter, just to prove him wrong, he does park the car on one side of the road, but he quickly presses a button and the doors all lock. Derek, unlike Stiles, could use his werewolf strength and get out easily enough, but judging by his scent and his rock-hard cock, Peter doesn't think he will.

There's an awkward silence, but Peter doesn't want to be the one to break it, and gives it some time. After a couple of minutes, Stiles asks, "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Anything that gets me to piss in about a minute," replies Derek, his voice strained.

"I can smell you're hard," says Peter, unbuttoning his own jeans. "You won't start to leak now. Why don't you touch yourself and watch us?"

Derek looks at him, Peter letting the Alpha scarlet color mix a bit with the blue of his eyes. Derek knows it's a command, disguised as a question, a _choice_. His nephew lets his cock out from the confines of his tight black boxers, and pumps the thick length up and down. Peter turns to Stiles, both of them already having undone their seat-belts, and the wolf leans across the seat towards him, capturing Stiles' lips in a heated kiss. Peter reaches for Stiles' cock, and works him up to a semi. He leaves little pecks along the boy's jaw and sucks and bites on his neck, inhaling in the boy's scent, before moving down.

Peter looks to his side, and meets Derek's electric blue eyes, all of his attention on them now. Good.

The position is a bit uncomfortable for Peter, but he doesn't mind. Stiles' cock is so pretty from up close, even under the car light. Peter keeps a firm grip on it as he guides it into his open mouth, and says,

"Let's show my nephew here what we did all those months ago, darling. _Fire away_."

And Stiles does. A second later and piss is shooting up with incredible force, and Stiles groans in relief as the pressure in his bladder eases. The angle doesn't let Peter swallow it all down, so a few stray drops fall down his cheeks. Regardless, he pulls out a bit so Derek can see the stream in all its light-yellow glory disappear inside his uncle's mouth. Derek is not even blinking, and he's picking up the pace, jerking off furiously to the sight. After a minute or so, Stiles' stream turns into dribbles and then it stops altogether. The boy is panting above him, his head tilted back. Peter sucks him off clean, and rubs his belly where Stiles' bladder surely must be aching still.

Not even ten seconds later, and Derek can't hold back anymore. He comes with a choked sob, thick ropes of cum landing on his stomach. All the while he looks at them, and sniffs the air like a dog smelling meat. And coming must have made his muscles relax because he starts pissing uncontrollably all over himself. Stiles moves to the backseat, and kisses him while Derek moans inside his mouth, relieved. Peter can't help himself, the sight being too much even for iron self-control, and fucks into his fist like a madman, coming a couple of minutes later with a roar. By then, Derek is done, completely soaked but smiling, and Stiles is sucking a hickey on his neck.

They take a few minutes to pull themselves together, and then Peter lets Derek out of the car to get his backpack from the trunk and change out of his wet clothes. Stiles makes himself comfortable in the backseat after cleaning up some of the piss with tissues, and Derek rides shotgun.

"I think some 'thanks' are in order," Peter comments after he starts up the car again.

Derek snorts, but he's amused. "Yeah, no, you're still an asshole."

"But you both love me too much to be mad at me."

"Unfortunately," says Stiles, his eyes already closed for another nap.

Peter smiles and waits for a while until Derek and Stiles' heartbeats tell him they're both sound asleep before giving in, and pinches the tip of his cock through his jeans. His bladder is overfull, but it feels so good, and he knows that after what just happened, they're all going to have _so_ much fun in Vegas. And he honestly can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by to my [tumblr.](http://maegelletargaryen.tumblr.com)


End file.
